Episode 8067 (22nd February 2013)
Plot David arrives at Kylie's bedside in a panic, distraught that she may lose the baby. Gail tells David how Kylie went on a bender despite her being pregnant. Kylie regains consciousness and lies to David telling him that she had a few drinks because she was missing him. David assures her that he loves her. Gail fumes quietly at Kylie's deceit. Gloria and Stella bicker about their respective boyfriends. Eva feels left out and lonely. Nick tries to make Gail see that by telling David the truth - that the baby may not be his - it will wreck his life, but Gail remains adamant the truth will be bound to come out. Faye asks Tim if he'll help her learn her lines for the school play. Tim agrees to meet her in the café later. Anna has little choice but to agree. Consumed with guilt, Kylie tells David how much he means to her and how sorry she is for being such an idiot. When Steph's DJ lets her down, Michelle and Katy have a brainwave and suggest that Ryan does the gig instead. Ryan's thrilled. Suddenly Kylie's wracked with pain. The consultant tells David that Kylie's suffering internal bleeding and needs emergency surgery. David's beside himself. When Jason offers to take Stella to an Italian restaurant, Gloria lords it over them telling them how she and Eric prefer fine dining. Eric sees Gloria in her true colours. Gail tells Nick that David's just phoned and Kylie has taken a turn for the worse. Eva pours her heart out to Eric about her bad luck with men. Eric assures her that she'll meet Mr Right very soon. Jenna catches Lloyd showing Steve the replacement tortoise he's bought. Lloyd is forced to come clean and Jenna warns him that Mandy will kill him if she finds out the truth. David breaks down on Gail, distraught at the thought of losing his baby. Tim presents Faye with a new laptop. Owen's furious when Anna overrules him and allows Faye to keep it. Determined that David deserves to know the truth, Gail sets off to find him but Nick stops her and confesses that he's the man Kylie slept with and David must never find out. Gail's dumbfounded. Cast Regular cast *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Karl Munro - John Michie *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast *Consultant - Liz Wyatt *Eric Babbage - Timothy West Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Side ward 4 and corridor Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: David is distraught that Kylie might lose the baby; Eva pours out her heart to Eric about her bad luck with men; Owen is furious when Tim gives Faye a new laptop; Steph's DJ lets her down; and Jenna catches Lloyd showing Steve the replacement tortoise he's bought. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,740,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2013 episodes